


Our Cake and Cunnilingus Day!

by Pimenton



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Body Worship, Come Eating, Comfort Food, Cooking, Culinary, Cunnilingus, Eating, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Pussy Worship, Worship, eating pussy, muff diving, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimenton/pseuds/Pimenton
Summary: I know C&C day was waaay back in April, but what the hell, ey?





	Our Cake and Cunnilingus Day!

 

 

_I'm separating eggs into two bowls, deftly cradling the yolks in broken half-shells as the white languidly ooze out. My fingers are getting sticky... fun._

The work week hasn't been kind to you; there's a palpable tension in your shoulders as I take your coat off and place it on the hanger. You begin to let out a tired sigh, but perk up at the heady bouquet of oranges and vanilla. You raise an eyebrow at me. Since when do you cook on weeknights?

_I've just finished zesting and juicing oranges. The zest sits tantalizingly in rolling hills of flour and caster sugar while the juice mixes with the yolk and oil to form a decadent, rich batter. My fingers are stained, but I figure you won't mind too much._

I overturn the small bundt tin onto a plate and the cake rolls out lightly. You cut yourself a slice, exhaling softly as the escaping steam fogs your glasses up ever so slightly. I'm kneeling by the sofa, and you catch the unmistakable expression on my face that you've come to know as take your pants off, babe...

_I've beaten the whites into firm peaks and start to fold it into the batter slowly, producing a consistency light as a cloud._

Your thighs, on the other hand, are thick and creamy. With plenty of enthusiastic help from you, I pull your panties down with my teeth. I start to tease your inner thighs with my lips, but you're not having any of that – not tonight. You grab me by my hair and press my face roughly into your hungry pussy. I'm thrown off, of course – I had it all worked out, but you've taken things into your hands (or, uh, pussy?). You still have a free hand and are forking cake into your mouth, if the muffling of your moans is any indication... but I can't tell much else with my nose jammed against your clit, my lips locked against yours, and my ears smothered by your extravagant thighs.

_I open the oven door carefully and pulled out the orange chiffon cake. Watching it sensually tumesce over the last half an hour was more than a little bit of a turn on. It sat on the kitchen counter, a suggestive tangerine-brown on the outside, all sultry warm moistness seething within..._

I slip two fingers into your tightness, finding their way to your g-spot. Your clit is so swollen that I don't need to tease it out from under its hood. Soon, your moans start to give way to short, sharp breaths of desperation. I undo the front of my shirt in anticipation of your release... and then it happens. The walls of your pussy clench against my fingers as your clit throbs against my tongue, pulsing in sync with each spray of sweet, sticky juices onto my chest and abs.

And when you finally let me surface for air, the cake is gone and you're licking crumbs off your fingers. I share my own fingers with you for licking, and embrace you on the sofa while asking what you want for breakfast tomorrow... or if you have space for seconds ;)


End file.
